Unexpected Love
by theunknownvoice
Summary: Kureno has an unexpected visitor at the Sohma house.


Unexpected Love

By: theunknownvoice

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Please review even if you hate the pairing. Thanks.

Summary: Kureno has an unexpected visitor at the Sohma house.

She moved quickly across from the Sohma property. She knew that everyone else didn't know where she was. They believed her when she muttered that she had an errand to do.

She moved quickly to where he was sitting all by himself. She had told him to wait for her to climb over the hedge. She felt nervous and uneasy.

She began to climb up the hedge carefully. Halfway up, however, she lost footing and fell to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Momiji asked running towards her.

The little rabbit scampered around in a panic. "Stay here I'll get you some ice."

"No thanks, Momiji. I have to go," she said as she stumbled to get herself up.

"But you're hurt," he said.

"Oh Momiji, I'll be fine," she said as she began to climb again.

"They don't know you're here," he said softly.

She didn't say anything.

Momiji just smiled. "It'll be our secret."

She ran over to him and hugged him. She and Momiji had kept each other's secrets before. She heard the poof of his transformation.

"Thank you so much," she said as she hugged the rabbit.

She raced down the garden pathways. She glanced nervously and saw that now was about. She found him waiting out in the garden they had last talked. He was leaning against a tree impassively waiting for her to come.

"You alright?" he asked as he glanced at her scraped hands.

She nodded before she ran and hugged him. He was the only male Sohma that she felt completely comfortable hugging.

Kureno sighed. It didn't hurt him that she knew his secret. For the past few months she had come just see him. They had talked constantly.

At first they had only talked about Arisa, Akito, and other Sohmas. But he had wanted know about her. She was his only friend, the only person he dared to confide the truth.

It hadn't taken him long to figure out what he felt. It was nice to have a friend. It was nice to have some who understood him and didn't view him as a traitor. But he hid parts of himself from her.

She forced him to break down the wall. He told her everything. He emptied himself of all that he had and found that he was full. His curse was broken but he been so closed off from everything that it made little difference.

She pulled herself into her arms. She knew that there were complications but she loved him. She felt a bit of betrayal. She hadn't had feelings for him until she started visiting. Her reason for visiting had been to help a friend but—No she couldn't think of Arisa. Besides Arisa had moved on and met a nice boy at school. Arisa was happy.

"What excuse did you use this time?" he asked.

"I told them that I was visiting a friend," she answered.

He smiled at her answer. "You know sooner or later they are going to figure out why you are always gone."

"I'm sure Shigure-san already suspects. Kyo-kun will be angry when he finds out," she said softly.

"Why will he be angry?" Kureno asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"He doesn't trust you," she said.

She watched his eyes become downcast.

"That's not to say that I don't trust you because I do and I think you're one of the best people I know but Kyo-kun never trusts anyone. I'm so sorry if what I said hurt you. I'm so stupid sometimes. I don't think out what I say before I say and I always end up hurting someone and then—"

She felt his lips on hers instantly. It was a short kiss but she liked it.

"Kureno-kun, why did you—" she stammered unable to finish the question.

"I shouldn't have done that. I know that you don't like me that way. I'm sorry. I should go back into the house," he said.

She caught his arm before he could leave her. "Kureno-kun, how do you know how I feel about you?"

"I'm nine years older than you. You never hinted that you wanted to be more than friends. I always thought that you had feelings for Yuki or Kyo. You do live with them."

She smiled brightly at him. "Kureno-kun is being silly. Of course I have feelings for Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun. They are some of my best friends. But I don't have romantic feelings for them. I love someone else."

"What's he like?"

"He is most thoughtful person I know. He talks to me like I'm an adult and he doesn't let me feel bad. From the moment I leave him I look forward to seeing him the next time. And tonight he kissed me."

Kureno smiled at her answer. "He loves you a lot Torhu-chan."

"I know," she said smiling as they continued to walk along the garden.

The End


End file.
